


Heathens

by Unbanshee



Series: Reaver's Reader Insert Fics [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanshee/pseuds/Unbanshee
Summary: A collection of one shots dedicated to reader/various South Park characters.





	1. Kenny McCormick/Reader "Roses"

It's pretty late in the evening when you finally lock up. You're tired, your feet practically dragging across the ground as you begin your fifteen minute trek home. You half wonder if getting a part time job was even worth this. You've been waiting tables all day, your back aching from the strain of hurrying around carrying trays of food. You feel around in your pocket at the tips you'd gotten today and you frown slightly. It's been a rough day for tips and some patrons were unnecessarily crabby towards you, pushing you to the point where you wanted to chuck some water into their smug faces. But you'd managed to hold yourself back, smile brightly, albeit rather strained, and kept your comments to yourself. You crack your neck, trying to force out all the tension that's been building up all day that you barely notice the bright orange figure sitting on the curb outside your house. 

 

Despite your rather foul mood, a smile creeps its way onto your lips.

 

"Kenny," you call. 

 

He looks up from his phone, the collar of his turtleneck covering the lower half of his face. Strands of honey blond hair poke out from underneath his fur rimmed hood and you see the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he sees you. 

 

"Hey babe," he says, voice muffled, shoving his phone away. "You took ages." 

 

"Yeah, the boss needed me to lock up tonight. You weren't waiting too long were you?" 

 

He shakes his head as he stands, moving awkwardly so his arms are kept behind his back. You hear a rustling and raise your brow but he doesn't say anything. Maybe it was just his jacket making that noise, then. You go to hug him but he doesn't move. He stands rigid as you try to get your arms around him but there's something keep you from doing just that. You're scowling as you pull away, frustrated that you can't hug your boyfriend when a handful of roses is suddenly thrust at you. You take a step back, the petals smacking your nose and mouth. 

 

Kenny is stammering apologies as you splutter. "Ken what is this?" 

 

"You mentioned you liked roses that one time." 

 

"What, like when we went to the park?" 

 

"Yeah. And I was on my way over here when I saw that there were these roses outside someone's house so I took them." 

 

"You mean you robbed someone else's roses?" 

 

"'Course I did. You know I'd do anything for you, sweetheart. Even risk prison." 

 

"Over roses?" 

 

"Over love." 

 

You cackle as you playfully shove at his chest for that cheesy line and go to take the roses from him. But there's a sharp pinch in your hand and you rip it away. The roses still have their thorns. "Ken," you start, before you notice his hands. 

 

They're covered in dozens of little cuts, all oozing blood, making his hands sticky and red. He glances down at them and wipes them across his jacket and you can practically feel him blushing. Or mentally kicking himself for forgetting about the thorns. 

 

You shake your head at him before gently taking his forearm. "C'mon. Let's get those fixed up and order pizza." 

 

"Can I have a kiss before we do?" 

 

A breathless laugh leaves you before you tug down the collar keeping his mouth hidden and find the cute little smile you fell for all those months ago, dimples and all. Your lips meet and you're enveloped by a tight hug, his arms pressing you close against him. He's freezing and he's trying to avoid getting blood on you so the embrace is clumsy, but nice. 

 

"You really know how to woo people, don't you?" You say as you part. 

 

Kenny barks out a laugh then presses your foreheads together. "Hey, if the system works." 


	2. Stan Marsh/Reader "I thought about what I wanna say"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thank yous to everyone who left kudos and comments. :) 
> 
> Title taken from the Daft Punk song "Instant Crush" that I was listening to while writing this. 
> 
> My OC has a short cameo in this.

You're staring at Stan Marsh again. 

 

And honestly, you're trying not to. You always feel like such a creep when you catch yourself staring after him. You're not alone though. Stan Marsh can turn heads. Puberty was indeed kind to him, with his broad, strong looking shoulders from football, his floppy dark hair and baby blue eyes that stood out from his dark lashes. You'd liked him for ages, ever since the eighth grade. 

 

He sat in front of you in English, the two of you settled beside the windows where you could peer out into the snowy tundra that was South Park. Usually you liked English but there were days where you just needed to tune out for a few seconds. This was one of those days, as your best friend had told you earlier that they'd changed their mind and wouldn't be going with you to your senior prom. Earlier this year, you'd made plans to go together so neither of you would be alone. Since you lived a bit outside of town, your friend was meant to pick you up and drive you there, and then you were to stay over at their house that night. Now, with only two weeks left until prom, you were left with no way of getting there, as no-one would be home to drive you in, no way back for the same reason and no-one to go with. Really, the latter was the least of your problems. Your friends would all be there regardless, you didn't need to go with someone. But now you had no means of getting to the prom. You'd bought your ticket months ago and was so looking forward to going. It wasn't often you got to go out and have fun, what with all the studying for exams and preparing for college. 

 

The anger had left your system hours ago. Now you merely felt annoyed with your friend for bailing out on you on such short notice. Yes, you were happy for them that they'd be going with their long time crush, something you honestly never saw coming but couldn't help but feel glad for them, but you were stung too. You felt discarded, dropped as soon as you weren't needed. The bitterness was still going strong inside of you. 

 

Your snapped back to reality with a sharp jolt as the final bell rings for home. Some students around you snicker and your face burns slightly. People are already filing out of the class as you're shoving books into your bag. A hand taps you on your back and you half-turn to see the transfer student, Kasey, behind you. He passes you a crumpled up note. 

 

"From the Stan Marsh Stupidity Prevention Society," he says with a wink before he grabs his bag and walks off. 

 

"Hey, wha-" you start but he's already out the door. Your left standing beside your desk with the note in your hand. Hurriedly you stuff it into your pocket and shove the rest of your things away before scuttling out the room just as the teacher is leaving. 

 

Outside in the halls people are bustling past. You'd already organised what you'd need for homework so you don't need to go to your locker. Instead you head outside where the air is crisp and cold. It's a Friday, so you planned on spending the afternoon in town and someone would pick you up later.

 

You spend an hour visiting shops, picking up things you needed as-well as things you didn't need but convinced yourself otherwise, before trekking towards the park to find a nice, quiet spot to do some work before your lift arrived. As you were scrawling math problems into your notebook you suddenly remembered the note given to you. You reach into your coat pocket and pull it out. It's been rolled into a ball, the paper creased to all hell. Carefully you unfold it. 

 

Hastily scribbled on a piece of paper torn from a notebook are the beginnings of what look to be a note. You frown slightly as you continue reading, and your eyes pop wide with surprise when you realize it's a _love_ note.

 

~~**_I'm crazy about you._ ** ~~

~~**_You're always on my mind._ ** ~~

**_I know we don't really hang out a lot but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to._ **

~~**_You have the cutest laugh._ ** ~~

~~**_Have I told you lately that you look incredible?_ ** ~~

 

What Kasey said rings in your head. Stan Marsh. _Stan Marsh?_ Stan Marsh wrote a love note to someone? And you're _reading_ it. You feel a stab of guilt at the thought of it. You're reading something so private, so personal, and he has no idea. It's a huge scumbag move, and for a brief moment anger flares up inside you towards Kasey for stealing it and giving it to you. On Monday you're really going to tear him a new one. 

 

But, wait a second, there are two other sets of handwriting on this page. Both are on the bottom of the page. 

 

**Stan you're such a fucking bitch about this. Just ask them.**

_I agree with Kenny. You're being so over dramatic._

 

 

Okay so one set is Kenny's, the other has to be Kyle's. You worked with Kyle on a few group projects and you remember how neat his handwriting was. You feel the paper in your hand, the guilt weighing on you for reading it, and carefully begin to fold it up four times before placing it back in your pocket. It's gotten a lot colder now and you really don't feel like studying anymore, so you pack up your things and head to the park entrance where you'll be picked up. It's still a little early, but you've got your phone to play on to pass the time.

 

You're left alone to tap away at a game on your phone for several minutes. Eventually the sky fades into various shades of pink and the cold has your fingers feeling raw and your toes burning inside your shoes. After awhile you begin to hear familiar voices coming towards you.

 

Out of curiosity you peek out of the corner of your eye, the hood you'd pulled up for extra warmth hiding most of your face from view. Approaching you are Kenny, Cartman, Kyle and... and Stan. 

 

Your face is already burning up as you rip your gaze away to focus intently on the phone in your hands. 

 

"Uh-oh, Stanley look who it is," you hear Kenny whisper in a sing-song fashion. 

 

_Shit_ , you think, did Kenny tell him you stole the note? Did he and Kasey frame you for this? Why? Why would they do that? What did you ever do to either of them? Your chest feels like it's being squishes as the footsteps sound nearer to you and eventually stop altogether. You risk a glance upwards and find Stan in front of you. 

 

_Shit, shit, shit._

 

"H-hey," he says. 

 

You swallow. "Hi." 

 

Cartman's already sauntered past, muttering about how much of a fucking loser Stan is, Kenny and Kyle behind him. Both pass you knowing looks and you're left staring after them, baffled. 

 

A few seconds of awkward silence follow as you more or less struggle to meet Stan's eyes. Your heart is tight in your chest, your nerves making your breathing shallow.

 

"It's... Uh... It's a pretty day out, isn't it?" Stan says, his cheeks rosy from the cold. 

 

You blink. "Y-yeah, it is." 

 

"Yeah," Stan clears his throat, "Yeah." 

 

There's another pause. Your mind has gone blank, not knowing at all what to say in this situation while Stan looks helpless. You wonder briefly if he wants to ask if you stole the paper but doesn't want to appear rude or like he's jumping to conclusions. Your hand twitches towards your pocket, desperate to just get it out of your possession altogether. You could tell the truth, there's nothing for you to hide. Kasey gave it to you, you didn't know what it was, you hadn't meant to invade his privacy and you're very sorry that you did. Or you could say you picked it up in the hall and... Wait, who would pick up a crumpled piece of paper found on the floor and _keep_ it? Yes, the truth is the better option for this situation. You steel yourself up for the reveal. 

 

But Stan cuts in before you do. "I was wondering something, I'd like to um..." he pauses again, his cheeks gone from red to something paler, almost peaky, "You said you liked music right?" 

 

"Music?" 

 

"Yeah. At the... During the school recital in eighth grade. We complained about how long and boring it was but you said you didn't really mind because you loved music." 

 

"Eighth grade?" You repeat. 

 

Stan nods. 

 

"You remember that from eighth grade?" 

 

He rolls back his shoulders, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I remember a lot of stuff you tell me. But I remember that in particular because I thought I could impress you by writing a song for you. And then I didn't do it because... Well I figured you'd think it was shit." 

 

"Impress me? Why would you want to do that?" You ask. 

 

Stan takes a deep breath. "Because I've always liked you." 

 

Something inside you snaps. You almost can't believe what you're hearing. "What?" You say, your voice wavering. 

 

"I've liked you for years. But I was always too scared and too nervous to say anything. But since it's our last year, I figured, fuck it. I'd ask you to go to prom with me. You know, that place that has music..." his voice begins to trail off. 

 

You can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes you. "So that's where you were going with the whole, _"You like music right?"_ thing." 

 

Stan chuckles nervously. "Yeah. But um... You don't have to decide anything now. You can think about it. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. We can go to prom as just friends if you're more comfortable with that and I-" 

 

"Stan," you say, cutting off his rambling, "I have something to show you." 

 

You pull out the note from your pocket and Stan's entire frame goes slack, his eyes wide. "That bastard. I didn't think he'd actually do it." 

 

"No, Kasey gave it to me." 

 

"Are you fucking serious?" Stan pinches the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh, "I should have known Kenny would recruit him into it." 

 

You offer a sympathetic smile. "So this was about me?" 

 

"Practicing what to say to you, yeah. And it's all stupid" 

 

"It's cute. Not stupid. Stupid would be me saying no to going to prom with you." 

 

Stan's whole face lights up. "You'll go with me?" 

 

You nod, your heart racing. "I've always liked you too." 

 

It feels like a dream when Stan wraps his arms around you in a hug. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to me write about their OC I will gladly do so. I love OCs. 
> 
> The original draft of this did have more Kasey involvement but I felt that wasn't fair and cut the parts out. They even explained why he got involved. 
> 
> Basically Stan knew Kenny stole the note and was determined to not let him pass it onto the reader. Unbeknownst to him, Kenny had already given the note to Kasey and told him to give it to the reader after class because they were Stan's long time crush. 
> 
> Kasey being chewed out by the reader was going to be a thing too but it didn't fit well within the tone of the fic so it was cut. There was also going to be mentions of Kasey and Kenny being together but, again, felt that wasn't fair so it wasn't included. 
> 
> But I like to think that they're going out, not even trying to hide it, but still no-one catches on. They could outright say, "Hey babe," to each other and people would be like, "Aw, you two are such good friends."


	3. ((Author's Note))

Hello everyone, Rev here, I would again just like to give a huge thank you to all who gave this series kudos, bookmarks and comments. You guys are the best and I'm sincerely grateful for your views and your support. 

 

Now let me give the rundown of what this little note is all about.

 

Basically I'd like to get stories out faster because I'm a lazy piece of shit who takes forever to work on an idea. I only have four weeks of college left (that's not including the two weeks of Easter break coming up for me) so I'd love to work on more stuff. 

 

If anyone would like to hit me up with requests for this series you can leave those in the comments below. My only rules are the reader won't have a defined gender and there'll be no love triangle requests because I hate those. What's wrong with polyamory? Give me a Craig x Tweek x Reader any day. 

 

I am going to make a NSFW version of this series, and if you'd like to make requests for that you can leave those in the comments also, just please state that it's for the NSFW series. We'll call it Saucy Heathens or something to differentiate. 

 

Thank you all again for everything :) 


End file.
